


K-pop Beach

by BritHistorian



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EVERGLOW (Band), GOT7, K-pop, NU'EST
Genre: Beach Sex, Day At The Beach, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritHistorian/pseuds/BritHistorian
Summary: There's a beach in Seoul - don't bother asking where it is, because no one will tell you - where all the K-pop idols hang out during the summer.  They swim, play, eat, drink, hook up (or not - when everyone involved is a K-pop idol, you've got to be really damn charming to outshine the competition).The labels know about K-pop Beach, and so does the press, but no one will say anything - not even to confirm that it exists - because they know that this is the one thing that everyone in K-pop agrees on:  If the privacy of the beach is violated, all the music stops.  The idols need this - a place away from the cameras and fans where they can be themselves and not have to worry about their imageSo come with me and find out what happens when your favorite idols are free to finally be themselves.





	1. BamBam

I was at the beach playing 3-on-3 soccer with some of the guys when Yugyeom came up and got my attention. Next time play stopped, I called a time-out and went to talk with him.

"Dude," he said, "I don't know what's going on, but Lisa is looking for you."

"Lisa from Blackpink?" I couldn't think of another Lisa who'd be at the beach, but with new groups debuting all the time, you never know.

"Yeah." He gestured up the beach, back the way he had come from. "She's up there, hanging out with her friends."

I got Yugyeom to take my place in the game and headed up the beach looking for Lisa. I saw some people I knew on the way, plus at least as many that I didn't yet, or at least not beyond having seen them on screen. People think all the idols know each other, but we really don't - there's just too many of us.

Anyway, after walking up the beach for about 10 minutes, which included almost getting my head taken off by a stray frisbee, I saw Lisa. She and the other Blackpink girls and some of the girls from Twice had started a fire and were sitting around talking and drinking. Lisa saw me coming up the beach and waved at me. By the time I sat down on a log next to Lisa, she was already pouring me a drink. The girls were drinking poktanju and based on the number of empty bottles around had been slamming them pretty hard. Lisa dropped a shot of soju into a pint of beer and handed it to me.

"Bottoms up!" she said.

I took a big swallow of the drink and started to lower the glass, but Lisa pushed it back into my mouth, slamming it unpleasantly against my teeth. Bowing to the inevitable, I kept drinking until I had downed the whole thing. When I lowered the glass, the girls all cheered for me. I could already feel the alcohol hitting me - poktanju is good, but it will fuck you up. You ever watch a group perform on a Wednesday and notice they just don't seem to be all into it? They're probably recovering from a Tuesday of drinking poktanju at the beach.

I reached out for the bottles to fix Lisa a drink, but she took the glass out of my hand and put it down. "I don't need another drink right now. I need to talk to you." She took my hand and started leading toward one of the changing tents, to a background chorus of catcalls from her friends.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jennie called out.

Lisa turned and looked back at her, responding "I don't even know what that could possibly include."

The catcalls directed as us were replaced with cries of "burn" directed at Jennie, who was blushing furiously. The girls all love to tease Jennie, but she's not really any more active than any of the rest of them. Well, maybe a little more active. Okay, I'm not gonna lie to you - Jennie is kinky as fuck and she will rock your world.

But any thoughts I might have been having about Jennie were rapidly driven from my head as Lisa shephered me into a changing tent and tied the door shut behind us. Before my eyes had even adjusted to the darkness, Lisa was already untying her bikini top. Tossing it to the side, she stepped forward, pressed her body against me, and wrapped her arms around me. Her skin was warm and soft, and I could immediately feel myself getting hard.

"We were talking about different rumors that go around about it, and I realized that despite all the rumors about you and me dating because we're both Thai, I'd never even hooked up with you. So then I got to thinking about how good you looked last time I saw you and I sent your boy to find you for me. So what do you say?"

I was literally speechless, which anyone who knows me will tell you is a rarity for me. Lisa took my silence for consent - and truth be told if I had been able to find my voice, I wouldn't have used it to tell her no. She began kissing her way down my chest and stomach until she was kneeling in the sand in front of me. Grabbing the waistband of my trunks, she pulled them down, freeing my cock.

"Oh my," she said. "I am in for a treat." Now I'm only about average size-wise, but I've been told I have a "beautiful cock," which is apparently something women look for. At any rate, if she's happy, I'm happy.

Wrapping her hand around the base of my shaft, Lisa begins slowly stroking up and down the length of my cock. After a few strokes, she starts licking the head. After a few more strokes, she takes the head in her mouth and starts sucking on it, bathing it with her tongue. She's driving me crazy, and I know I'm not going to last too much longer if she keeps up like this, so I pull my cock from her mouth, kneel down in front of her, and start kissing her, my tongue exploring her mouth. She tastes of beer and soju, and returns my kisses aggressively. Struggling to pull off the bottom half of her bikini, she says "I want you inside me."

Reaching for my trunks, I pull a condom out of the pocket (a gentleman is always prepared). I start to open it up, but she takes it out of my hand and tears the packet open. She takes the condom out and unrolls it down the length of my cock, taking advantage of the opportunity to stroke my cock and balls some more. Then she moves forward and sits astride me, reaching down to guide my cock inside her.

She's so tight that at first we have trouble getting it in, but after a moment's pressure the head pops inside her. Then she starts gradually bearing down and lifting up, each time trying to take a little bit more of my inside her, until she's sitting in my lap, my cock buried to the hilt in her. She looks down at me, brushes my hair out of my face, and leans down to kiss me. "I shouldn't have ignored those rumors for so long - we could have been doing this for a year or more."

I kiss her back. "At least we're doing it now, I say." I wrap my arm around her and we change position so that she's lying on her back and I'm on top of her. I start thrusting, slowly and gently, being mindful of how difficult it had been to get my cock into her.

"Not like that," she says, wrapping her legs around my waist and pulling me into her. "Not like that. Harder. Faster. You won't break me." I start thrusting harder, faster, and she's rising up to meet me on each thrust. Soon you can hear our bodies slamming together and her moaning and gasping with each thrust. I'm sure you can hear us outside the tent, but I don't care, and apparently neither does she. That's another part of hanging out at the beach - you learn not to pay attention to whatever doesn't concern you.

Soon Lisa's movements become more irregular, her body shuddering as she brings it up to meet mine. I slow my thrusts to match hers, then reach down and rub her clit with my thumb. In a matter of moments she's gone stiff, spasming against my hand, crying out in pleasure. I keep moving for a few more strokes and then I come as well, then collapse in the sand next to her, my cock falling out of her and resting on her inner thigh. Once we've got control of our bodies again, we kiss some more. After a little more of this, she says "Now I could use another drink. Let's get dressed and go back out.

So we do, only to discover that my bandmates have joined her friends around the fire, and they all start cheering for us as we come out. Jennie pours us each a poktanju. "From what we could hear out here, I'd say you've both earned this."

Lisa blushes. I reach down and take her hand as we down our drinks. And that's a typical Tuesday at the beach. I have no idea if Lisa and I will be together again next Tuesday, but for today we are, and it feels good.


	2. E:U (Everglow)

We got out of the taxi at the address Sihyeon had gotten from Iz*One's Eunbi.  There were a couple of picnic tables and a firepit, but otherwise nothing but trees.  Lots and lots of trees.

Mia looked around.  "Are you sure this is the right place?" she asked.  "It doesn't look like a beach."

Sihyeon shrugged.  "This is the address she gave us.  She told said there would be a trail, and to follow the trail."

We all looked around.  "Is that the trail?" I asked, pointing in a direction where the trees seemed a little thin.

"Must be," Sihyeon said.  "Let's go."  She took off up the trail - assuming that was the trail, leaving the rest of us no choice but to follow her.

We'd been walking through the woods for about 20 minutes when we saw bright light up ahead of us.  "This must be it," Sihyeon said.

We stepped out of the woods and onto a beach.  Looking up and down the beach, we saw lots of guys and girls hanging out, drinking, dancing, playing volleyball, or doing any of the other things people would do on the beach.  The only difference was that these were all K-pop idols.  If I was the kind to get starstruck, like Yiren, I probably would have been speechless.  Fortunately - or perhaps unfortunately for the people around me - I'm never speechless.

"Where's Eunbi?" I asked.  "She said she was going to meet us here!  Without her we won't know where to go to change into our swimsuits or what to do."

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," said a voice behind me.  I spun around and saw Eunbi.  She smiled all of us.  "I'm so glad you've finally had your debut, so you can come to K-pop Beach!"  She gestured at the beach as if it was hers, which as far as we were concerned, it might as well have been.  "OK," she said, "enough time wasted.  Let me see your swimsuits!"

We each reached into our bags and pulled out our swimsuits.  Eunbi took one look at them and shook her head.  "That's no good," she said.  "No one here wears one-piece suits.  For one thing, they leave you with tan lines that might show up in your stage clothes.  And for another, they're just too much cloth."

"Too much cloth for what?" Yiren asked.  Mia and I rolled our eyes at her innocence.

"Just, too much cloth," Eunbi said, not understanding how Yiren could possibly not understand.  "Fortunately," she continued, "I came prepared."  She reached into her bag and pulled out half a dozen small - and I mean tiny - cloth packages in different colors and started handing them out to us.  Mine was purple, of course.  I smiled at her and thanked her.  

"Thank Sihyeon," she said, "she's the one who gave me all of your sizes and favorite colors.  Now, this blue one over here is my tent.  You can go in there to change into your suits, and you can leave your clothing in there until it's time to go home.  Now hurry up!  We're wasting time!"

We all piled into Eunbi's tent and started getting undressed.  This was an interesting experience, to say the least.  I mean, we've changed clothes with all of us in a room before, but that usually means stripping down to our underwear.  It's not that often we saw each other all the way naked.  Without even trying, you could see who was checking someone out, and who they were checking out.  If I had had any doubts about which of my members were lesbian, or at least bi, those doubts were laid to rest by the time we'd finished changing.

"Is this how its supposed to fit?" Yiren asked, wiggling around and trying to get as much coverage as she could from the small triangles of fabric.  "They seem kind of small."

"You saw the other girls out there," Mia said, "some of them were wearing even less than this."

"Well," Sihyeon said, "I don't know about you, but I didn't come here to spend all day in the changing tent."  She lifted the tent's flap.  "Let's go."

We all followed Sihyeon out of the tent, looking around for Eunbi.  Okay, I admit it - Yiren wasn't the only one who was starstruck.  We were still rookies, so there were still lots of people we'd seen on TV but hadn't had the chance to meet in person.  For once I actually was speechless.

"Much better," Eunbi said, looking us all over.  "Now, come on over here and let's get you a beer and then this day can really get started."  Eunbi led us over to blue cooler sitting in the shade of some palm trees.  She opened the lid and gestured.  "Help yourself.  Everyone chips in and the sunbaes take care of buying all the beer and soju."  The cooler that Eunbi had opened was full of Hite and Hite S.  We each took a bottle of S - it has less alcohol than regular Hite, but has fewer calories.  Eunbi rolled her eyes.  "You're supposed to be enjoying yourself and not worrying about things.  You can have an S for your first beer, but before the day ends I want you each to try a Queen's or an Emperor's."  

We nodded to her that we would, then opened our beers and started drinking as we looked around and decided where we wanted to go next.  I saw where some people had set up a dance floor and started heading that way.  "I'm going to go dance.  Anyone coming with me?"  Unsurprisingly, no one did - we spend so much time dancing while we're at work, that only those of us who are a certain kind of crazy want to dance more on their day off.  Apparently I'm that kind of crazy.  Anyway, after establishing with everyone what time to meet up at Eunbi's tent to get ready to go home, I was on my way.

It was a sunny day, hot but not too hot, and I was walked along, drinking my beer and enjoying the feel of the sun on my skin.  In a matter of minutes, I had reached the dance floor, gotten into the groove, and started dancing.  About half a song had passed when I noticed a shadow falling across me.  I looked up at the beautiful guy dancing in front of me.

"Hey gorgeous," he said, taking a drink from his bottle "you'd better not let DJ JR see you - one of his favorite rules is no bottles on the dance floor."

"You've got a bottle," I said, smirking up at him impertinently.

"I only did that so you wouldn't get in trouble by yourself," he said, returning my smirk with a 1000 megawatt smile - I swear my heart did flip-flops.  He pointed to a bench off to the side, in shade.  "That bench is by the recycling bin.  We can sit there until you finish your beer, then hit the floor again."

Looking at my bottle, I decided "What the hell?" and drank the remaining half of my beer in one shot.  "No need to wait on me," I said.

"A woman who knows how to drink.  I appreciate that."  He smiled and downed the rest of his beer in one go.  "I'm Min Ki, by the way, but you can call me Ren - everyone does."

Handing him my bottle, I said "I'm Jiwon, but everyone calls me E:U."

"E.U.," he said, smiling warmly at me, "that stand for something?"

I blushed - I've always been kind of self-conscious about my stage name, and sometimes all I can do is take comfort in the fact that I didn't pick it.  "Especially for you," I said quietly.

"Well, I'm flattered," he said, laughing lightly, "but we've only just met.  Tell you what, though, give me one second to get rid of these bottles, and we can get to know each other a little better."

Visibly measuring the distance to the recycling bin with my else, I raised my eyebrows and asked "One second?"

He laughed.  "Okay, maybe more like 10 seconds."

"Ten," I said, "and not a second more!"  As he ran there and back, I took advantage of the opportunity to look him over.  He looked damn good - muscular but not ridiculous, graceful, with a beautiful face and blond hair.  Nine seconds later (yes, I counted! - I didn't mean to but. . .) he was standing in front of me again.  "Shall we?" he asked, gesturing toward the dance floor.

"Let's," I said, taking his hand and leading him to an open spot on the floor.  We started dancing and I was amazed at what a great dancer he was.  He was one of those dancers that made other people look better just by dancing near them.  At one point I stumbled in the sand and almost fell; he caught me and made it look like something we'd practiced.  Dancing with him was pure joy.

Then the sun passed behind a cloud just as the DJ switched to a slow song.  I looked at Ren and could tell he was trying to decide whether or not to ask me to dance, so I made up his mind for him:  I stepped forward, took his hand, and wrapped my arm around him.  He caught on quickly:  In moments he had wrapped his arm around me waist and was holding me close as we swayed in time.  All too soon, the song was over, but neither of us was in a hurry to let go.  Apparently nervous, he cleared his throat and said "I've got a tent just over there, if you want to. . ."

Shocking myself with my boldness, I held his hand more tightly and said "Lead the way."

His tent turned out to be one of those small backpacking models, rather than a roomy pavilion like Eunbi had had.  We crawled in and he zipped the door behind us.  Turning back toward me, he leaned forward and kissed me.  His lips were soft, and he smelled of some cologne that I couldn't identify but that I liked a lot.  Closing my eyes, I let him kiss me again, then started returning his kisses.  Soon we had moved on to kissing with tongues.  While my experience in this matter has been somewhat limited, I thought he was a great kisser.  Then I felt his hand reach around to untie my bikini top and I jerked away.  He recoiled and held up his hands.

"It's okay," he said.  "We don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"I think I want to," I said, "but I need to slow down a little."  The time had come to call my own bluff, to admit that all my earlier bravado had been a front.  "It's my first time," I admitted shyly.

"Whoa," he said, scooting back a little bit more, "then we definitely don't have to. . ."

I reached out and put my hand on his chest.  "Shhhhh," I said.  "I want to, but I just need to go slowly."

"Seriously?" he asked, his eyebrows raising in incredulity.  "You want your first time to be at K-pop Beach, with a guy you just met?  I mean, it's a big deal. . ."

I took a deep breath and nodded.  "It is kind of a big deal," I said, "but not the biggest deal ever.  And right now I am absolutely certain that this is what I want."

"Absolutely certain?" he asked.

I nodded, then set up and untied my bikini top, then pulled it off and tossed it to the side.  He lay there staring up at me, his eyes wide.  Hoping to convince him that I knew what I was doing, I grabbed his hand and put it on my breast.  Almost involuntarily, his fingers tightened around it as my nipple hardened and pressed into his palm.  Leaning forward he took my other nipple in his mouth, then switched sides.  I threw my head back, enjoying the attention - I'd never felt anything like this before.  After a moment he pulled back and looked at me.  "I took something off.  Now it's your turn."

Without breaking eye contact, he reached down, untied his swim trunks, and slid them off.  I glanced down, then returned my gaze to his face while I reached down and grasped his cock.  He had a sudden intake of breath.  "Not so tight," he whispered.  I relaxed my grip and lightly ran my fingers up and down his shaft, taking an extra moment each time I came to the top to pay extra attention to the head.  After a few moments, I noticed that my hand was getting wet - this must be pre-come.  I raised my hand to my face, sniffed it, touched my tongue to it, then returned to stroking his cock.  Suddenly I could feel his hands on my hips untying my bikini bottoms.  I shifted slightly to let him reach the strings easier, then suddenly felt cold as he removed the little bit of cloth I'd been wearing.  I felt his hands reach between my legs, his strong fingers parting my sex so that he could touch my clit.  Now it was my turn to gasp.  

"Too hard?" he asked.

I shook my head.  "No, no - it's just. . . more intense having someone else do it than when I do it myself."

He held his hand still for a moment, then started moving it again, slower and softer.  I let out a soft moan that I was unable to hold in any longer.

"We can stop here," he said.  "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

I hook my head, and in between breaths managed to gasp out "No.  I want to."

Suddenly I stopped moving and my eyes flew open.  "Do you have a. . . "  I couldn't believe it - here I was with my hand on his cock and his hand on my cunt and I couldn't bring myself to say condom!

He nodded, then reached for a first aid kit up behind his head.  "A gentleman is always prepared," he said.  I smiled.  "I'm guessing you want me to put it on," he said.

I nodded.  "I had to put one on a banana in sex ed class, but I wouldn't want to do it wrong now."

"Not to worry," he said, and just like that he positioned it at the tip of his cock and rolled it on.

"Now," he asked, "do you want to be on top?  Or do you want me on top?"

I'd never stopped to consider this before.  I thought for a moment.  "I want to be on top," I said.

He leaned forward and kissed me, then rolled onto his back, guided me so that I was hovering over him, then positioned his cock at my entrance.  "Okay," he said, "it's all in your hands now - you can move as much or as little as you want."

"What if I hurt you?" I asked.

"I'll say 'ouch' and help you not to hurt me," he said, "but I don't think you'll hurt me."

Tentatively, I lowered myself onto him.  Then raised up.  Then lowered myself a little bit further.  Then raised up again.  I felt so full - so much fuller than I'd ever felt using my fingers.  Soon we'd established a rhythm, him raising his hips up to meet me, until suddenly our bodies slapped together and I realized I'd taken all of him.  I kept moving, then felt him reach up and touch my clit as I was riding him.  That was too much - I nearly blacked out as a wave of pleasure washed over me.  The next thing I knew, I was lying on his chest with him still inside me.  "Did you-?" I asked him.

He shook his head.  "Not yet."  

Without getting up, I started raising and lowering my hips again.  After a few minutes I felt him stiffen underneath me, then gasp and let out a moan that felt like it had been building for hours.  I stretched up and kissed him on the lips again, then suddenly felt empty as I felt him soften and fall out of me.

"Now comes everyone's least favorite part," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

He pulled a pack of wet wipes out of the first air kid.  "Clean-up."

But clean-up turned out to not be that bad.  In a matter of minutes we had wiped each other down, disposed of the wipes in a garbage bag he pulled out of the first aid kit (was there anything he didn't have in there?), and were lying lazily, his arm around me, kissing and cuddling, and talking about this and that.

Just then our reverie was shattered by a voice outside the tent.  "Ren!  Ren!  Where are you?  It's time to put burgers on the grill, man!"

I smiled up at him as he grimaced and rubbed his face.  "Duty calls," he said, fishing around for his swimsuit.  "If you wait a few minutes," he said as he tied his suit, "you can come out and probably no one will notice where you came from-"

I laid a finger across his mouth to stop him.  "I'm not ashamed of what we just did.  When you go out, I'm going out with you."

He smiled.  "Jiwon, you're an amazing woman."

I leaned forward and kissed him.  "For you, I really am E:U."


End file.
